Sidekicked
Sidekicked is the sixth episode of season three. Synopsis Adam and Jake try to determine which of them is the leader and which of them is the lackey. Plot TBA Characters *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Principal Pixiefrog *Mrs. Warthog *Donna Dorsal *Dickie Sugarjumper *Bull Sharkowski *Brandon Capybara *Harry Bat *Henry Armadillo *Miss Chameleon *Mr. Hornbill *Endugu Elephant (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Larry Monitor Lizard (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Phineas Porpoise (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Wardell Wombat (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Marvin Hammy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Joanie Ox (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Truffles Duvall (Mentioned) *Jippy (Mentioned) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Morning Promenade – Franco Micalizzi (opening) * Twilight Tango – Otto Sieben (Miss Chameleon’s class) * Bossa Cubana – Gerhard Narholz (“It appears to be a stalemate.”) * Stack of Leis – Kapono Beamer (“What the…?!”) * Rayons Gamma – Pierre Arvay (the natural order has been upset) * Boccherinis Minuet – Colin Frechter, Bob Barratt, Luigi Boccherini (leaders’ lounge) * Imperial Hotel – John Leach (back at the leaders’ lounge) * Potato Chips – Wade Denning (“You can run but you can’t hide, Lyon!”) * Latin Holiday – Lee Jacobs (“This stinks!”) * Nameless Conga – Jack Shaindlin (fun in detention) * Allegorie 1 – Pierre Arvay (“I wish WE could have fun again!”) * Happy Little Heroes – Antonion Di Pofi (Jake the Thinker) * Thirty Points Ahead – Stephen Bulla, Jeff Kidwell (“Now let’s get to work.”) * Clowning Around – F. Liberatori (back in detention) * Suspicion – Ennio Morricone (“Gelatin is for sidekicks only!”) * Latin Holiday – Lee Jacobs (ending) * Stack of Leis – Kapono Beamer (end credits scene) Trivia *The title is a pun on "Sidekick". *Truffles Duvall is mentioned again, and it's revealed that not only is she a singer, but she also has a show called "Yo Mama" and a sidekick named Jippy. *Ingrid constantly speaks street in this episode, which nobody else likes. However, when Windsor talks street, it's accepted and considered funny. *Many "leader and lackey" pairings between characters are established in this episode. Here's a list of them, with the leaders being listed first and the lackeys listed last. **Lupe and Ingrid **Windsor and Slips **Principal Pixiefrog and Mrs. Warthog **Donna and Dickie **Bull and both Brandon and Harry *Apparently, there's a Leader's Lounge in the school, which serves as a separate, more high class cafeteria, that leaders can eat in, while the sidekicks are only allowed in the regular cafeteria. *Slips depends on Windsor to help him shed his skin, by using him as a backscratcher. However, in "The Sheds" and "Don't Noc It 'Til You Try It", he usually sheds his skin, independently. *Henry Armadillo is the only kid in school, who doesn't have another student, to be his sidekick or leader. **When the sidekicks took over their leaders, and entered the "Leader's Lounge", Henry was in there, indicating he must have found a counterpart to be his leader. *Credits Gag: A male seahorse pulls a never-ending line of baby carraiges filled with baby seahorses. Gallery Screenshot 20170614-145958.png Sidekicked.png 20170616_142633.png Screenshot_20170614-150032.png Screenshot_20170614-150205.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Jake Episodes Category:Slips Episodes Category:Ingrid Episodes Category:Adam Episodes Category:Windsor Episodes Category:Lupe episodes